Der Einfluss der Zeit
by Missing Linka
Summary: Also Sam hat Geburtstag, Jack überrascht sie mit ner kleinen Party wirklich klein. Sie spricht ihn dann noch mal auf die Zeitschleife an ... und er ... Ihr werdet es mögen, hoffe ich ...


**Der Einfluss der Zeit**

Ein gutaussehender Mann in den späten Dreißigern oder frühen Vierzigern wanderte einen langen Flur entlang. Er trug eine Airforce-Uniform und schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte.

Seine Schritte waren energisch.

Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen, an der „Samantha Carter" stand, er schaute noch einmal auf seine Uhr. Es war 23:58 Uhr. Dann klopfte er an.

„Herein", ertönte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite. Es war eindeutig die Stimme einer Frau.

Der Mann trat ein.

Vor ihm stand nun eine Frau, die vielleicht Mitte Dreißig war. Sie hatte blonde Haare und strahlendblaue Augen.

So wie die beiden sich in die Augen schauten, hätte man meinen könnten, sie wären ein Paar.

Doch der Anblick täuschte.

„Sir?", erklang die Stimme der Frau.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie noch da sind, Carter."

„Ich wollte gerade los. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Tatsächlich hatte die Frau noch ihre Uniform an, die sie ebenfalls als Mitglied der Airforce auswies. Jedoch hing schon in Reichweite ihre Freizeitkleidung.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie von Ihrem wohlverdienten Feierabend abhalte. Aber ich habe da ein Problem, bei dem Sie mir helfen müssen!"

Deutlich sah man in ihrem Gesicht die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nun ihre Pläne ändern müsste. Doch seine Stimme klang ernst und so folgte sie ihm, als er ihr dies mit der Hand zeigte. Schließlich war er ihr Vorgesetzter.

Er führte sie den ganzen Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Als sie merkte, dass sie sich seinem Zimmer näherten, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte.

„Sir, um was für ein Problem handelt es sich?"

Er reagierte nicht und ging flotten Schrittes weiter. Also beschleunigte sie nun ihr Tempo, um wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein.

„Sir?", versuchte sie es erneut.

Dann waren sie angekommen. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und als sie ihn noch immer erstaunt ansah, antwortete er ihr endlich.

„Na, wir können Ihren Geburtstag doch wohl nicht ohne Sie feiern!"

Nun war die Tür ganz geöffnet und sie konnte ihre Kollegen des SG1-Teams sehen: Teal'C und Daniel Jackson.

Daniel gratulierte ihr und begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung. Teal'C dagegen nickte ihr nur zu. Wohl jeder Außenstehende hätte dies für ein Zeichen von Abneigung oder zumindest nicht von Sympathie gehalten. Doch sie wusste, dass dies einfach seine Art war.

Noch immer schaute sie die drei verwirrt an.

Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Vorgesetzen, der sie hierher gelockt hatte: Jack O'Neill.

„Sir?"

Er sah noch einmal auf seine Uhr.

„Es ist 00:02 Uhr. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sam!"

Dann küsste er die völlig perplexe Frau vor sich auf die Wange.

Sofort merkte er an ihrer Reaktion, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler begangen hatte. Also ging er zu seinem kleinen Kühlschrank, nahm eine Dose Bier heraus und bot ihr diese grinsend an.

„Tut mir leid, aber für Champagner hat's nicht mehr gereicht, Sam."

Dankbar für die Ablenkung nahm Carter das Bier an.

„Schon gut, Sir."

So saßen die vier Freunde dann Stunden lang beieinander und redeten. Carter war wirklich mehr als überrascht, dass sie, wie sie fand, an so etwas Unwichtiges wie an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hatten. Und als ihre Freunde ihr dann auch noch Geschenke überreichten, war die sonst so starke Frau fast zu Tränen gerührt.

Die Zeit schritt schnell voran und die Biervorräte neigten sich ihrem Ende zu. Zuerst verließ Teal'C die Runde, dann verabschiedete sich irgendwann gegen fünf Uhr auch Daniel.

Nun waren nur noch Sam und Jack übrig. Sobald Daniel die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam es zu peinlichem Schweigen.

Sam saß neben Jack auf dessen Bett. Beide waren nicht mehr nüchtern, aber dennoch war ihr Verstand noch wach genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Lage mal wieder sehr heikel war.

Schon oft hatten sie Momente wie diese erlebt: Sie beide allein in einem Raum. Keiner wusste, was man sagen könnte. Beide sind kurz davor, endlich dem Gegenüber das zu beichten, was sie schon so viele Nächte wach gehalten hat. Und dann platzte für gewöhnlich irgendjemand herein und hielt sie davon ab.

Doch wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit hereinplatzen? Vor allem wenn ihr Vorgesetzter der Meinung war, dass sie sich bereits zum Wochenende nach Hause verabschiedet hatten...

Sam versuchte, sich gerade hinzusetzen, um zumindest nach außen ruhig und entspannt zu wirken.

„Sam?"

„Sir?"

„Ach, hören Sie mir bloß damit auf! Wir kennen uns nun schon seit einigen Jahren. Wäre es nicht langsam mal Zeit dafür, dass Sie aufhören, in jeden Satz ein Sir zu quetschen, und stattdessen anfangen, mich mit Jack anzureden und endlich zu duzen?!"

Seine Stimme hatte etwas Befehlendes und dennoch erkannte Sam in seinen Augen, dass er es nur gut meinte.

Genau wie sie hatte er es schon lange satt, dass die Arbeit zwischen ihnen beiden stand. Und dieses verdammte „Sie" und „Sir" führte ihnen das auch noch ständig vor Augen.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Sam?"

„In Ordnung, Sir – äh – Jack, meine ich."

„Das hört sich doch schon besser an."

Sie sah ihn ernst an. Dann stand sie auf.

Er hatte schon Angst, dass sie gehen würde. Denn auch wenn ihm klar war, dass sie nie so tiefe Gefühle für ihn hegen würde wie er für sie und sich seine albernen Tagträume heute sicherlich nicht erfüllen würden, hoffte er doch, dass sie noch ein wenig bei ihm bleiben, seine Einsamkeit vertreiben würde.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ging sie nicht. Sie war nur aufgestanden und hatte sich dann zu ihm umgedreht.

„Jack, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

Er sah sie nun interessiert an. Was konnte sie für eine Frage auf dem Herzen haben, die sie sich anscheinend kaum zu stellen traute?

„Also da ist etwas, was mir schon lange durch den Kopf geht. Als wir damals in dieser Zeitschleife waren... Ähm, was habt ihr, Teal'C und du, damals getan? Ich mein, irgendwann habt ihr doch bestimmt aufgehört, eurem normalen Tagesablauf zu folgen. Schließlich wusstet ihr, dass es nichts bringen würde."

Grinsend betrachtete er sie. Oh, ja, da gab es einiges, was sie getan hatten, was er getan hatte.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie ihn, als er anscheinend gerade in Erinnerungen zu versinken schien.

„Mh, also da gibt es so einiges."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Also wir haben allen Möglichen Unsinn gemacht."

Und so begann er, zu erzählen. Eine Verrücktheit nach der nächsten.

„Und irgendwann haben wir Hammond richtig irritiert."

„Das muss allerdings schwer gewesen sein."

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir haben etwas ganz Normales gemacht."

„Ach ja?", lächelte sie ihn an.

Sie genoss es, ihn so frei erzählen zu hören, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er mit seinen Händen und seinem ganzen Körper seinen Erzählungen Nachdruck verlieh.

„Wir haben Golf gespielt."

„Ihr habt Golf gespielt?"

„Ja", er machte eine dramatische Pause, „Durchs Stargate."

„Ihr – oy."

„Ja, neuer Weltrekord."

„DAS glaube ich allerdings, wobei „Welt"rekord vielleicht die falsche Bezeichnung dafür ist."

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und erkannte genau, dass es da etwas gab, das er ihr verheimlichen wollte. Aber das würde sie ihm an ihrem Geburtstag nicht durchgehen lassen.

„Ihr habt also die ganze Zeit mit spielerischem Blödsinn verbracht?", versuchte sie, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Nicht nur."

Er schluckte.

„Du willst das wirklich wissen?"

Sie nickte.

„Aber versprich mir, dass du mir nicht böse bist."

Er irritierte sie, aber dennoch nickte sie erneut.

„Eines Tages habe ich gekündigt."

„Du hast gekündigt? Aber wieso? Glaubtest du, damit vielleicht die Zeitschleife auflösen zu können?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Nein, aber ich wusste, es war meine einzige Chance."

„Deine einzige Chance wozu?"

„Naja. – Ich habe Hammond mein Kündigungsschreiben in die Hand gedrückt. Dann fragte er mich nach dem Warum. Und ich antwortete ihm, damit ich dies tun könne. Denn ich würde es schon sehr lange wollen."

„Jack, ich verstehe nicht..."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Was hast du gemacht? Was wolltest du schon so lange tun?"

„Und du bist mir nicht sauer?"

„Jack?"

Doch noch ehe sie ihn erneut hätte fragen können, küsste er sie wie damals in der Zeitschleife. Völlig überraschend und noch etwas schüchtern. Nur dass dieses Mal danach nicht der Tag von vorne begann.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, sah sie ihn völlig sprachlos an.

Er fürchtete schon, sie würde ihn im nächsten Moment ohrfeigen. Doch stattdessen ging sie einfach zur Tür. Ihre Hand war schon an der Klinke, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Sie ging auf ihn zu, fasste ihn an seiner Uniform, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Doch sie war ganz und gar nicht mehr schüchtern. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und als er sie schließlich an die Tür drückte, merkte sie dies nicht mal.

Und statt wie damals von vorne zu beginnen, stand die Zeit nun still...

ENDE 


End file.
